


Révélation(s)

by siriuseli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), POV Finn (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuseli/pseuds/siriuseli
Summary: Rey veut réellement savoir ce que Finn voulait lui dire lorsqu'ils étaient coincés dans les sables mouvants.Ou comment Finn avoue à Rey qu'il est sensible à la Force, mais Rey sait qu'il n'y a pas que ça.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Révélation(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic est juste un doigt d'honneur à JJ pour son "non mais en fait Finn voulait juste lui dire qu'il est sensible à la Force".  
> Que le Sarlacc te digère éternellement, JJ.

"Finn?"

L'homme concerné releva la tête vers celle qui l'appelait. Rey était assise en face de lui, en train de l'observer avec cet air à la fois songeur et curieux qu'il connaissait bien.

Finn et Rey s'étaient éclipsés pendant quelques heures pour passer du temps ensemble, comme ils l'ont toujours fait : c'était une petite habitude qu'ils s'étaient créés lorsque l'un avait besoin de parler à l'autre. Leurs moments passés dans un coin reculé du Faucon leur servait toujours d'échappatoire.

Ils parlaient de tout, riaient de rien et oubliaient la galaxie sombre qui les entourait, contrôlée par le Premier Ordre. Même si celui-ci a été vaincu, cela ne les empêchait pas de se voir comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Ce n'est pas Finn qui allait s'en plaindre.

"Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit l'autre jour, quand on était dans les sables mouvants?"

Le cœur de l'homme manqua un battement. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Tu m'avais avoué qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu voulais me dire, mais tu n'avais pas le temps de finir ta phrase..."

Elle s'en souvenait.

Et Finn encore mieux.

Il voulait très clairement lui avouer ses sentiments à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas vraiment pas le bon endroit ni le bon instant, il le savait, mais il croyait qu'il allait mourir sans jamais lui avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et à quels points ses sentiments pour elle _bien plus_ qu'une simple affection amicale. Il allait s'en vouloir s'il ne le faisait pas.

(Il s'en était voulu de l'avoir fait, en fin de compte, après que Poe lui avait incessamment demandé ce qu'il voulait lui avouer. Finn est sûr que son meilleur ami sait.)

Il croyait qu'après cet épisode, Rey n'allait pas lui poser de questions vu qu'elle n'avait jamais mentionné cet aveu. Il faut croire que le destin -la Force- en avait décidé autrement.

Mais était-ce le bon moment? Finn ne se sentait réellement pas prêt. Pas plus que cette année précédente où il s'était désespérément mis en tête que ses sentiments pour elle étaient purement platoniques, avant de s'avouer vaincu et de se demander si elle voyait leur relation de la même façon que lui, si elle voulait plus comme lui.

Il se rendit compte que s'il ne le disait pas maintenant, jamais il n'aura le courage de le lui dire.

Il fallait qu'elle sache.

"Hum, et bien... Rey... Ça fait justement un petit moment que je voulais te le dire mais je ne savais jamais comment..." il lui annonça d'un ton plus grave que d'habitude en la regardant avec une certaine nervosité qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher. Elle lui adressa un petit hochement de tête, accompagné d'un léger sourire pour l'encourager.

"Rey..."

_Jet'aimejet'aimejet'aimejet'aimejet'aimeje..._

"...suis sensible à la Force."

Un silence s'ensuivit.

Rey sembla légèrement surprise, mais pas prise au dépourvue comme l'avait prévu Finn.

"Je le savais," lui dit-elle d'un ton si décontracté, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer une vérité connue de tous.

Finn en resta bouche bée.

Il observa le visage de son amie : ses yeux semblables à un jaspe clair fixaient le sol gris du vaisseau. Une moue boudeuse dessinait son visage.

"D'ailleurs, je suis plutôt déçue que tu ne me l'ai pas dit avant, lui dit-elle d'un ton désappointé. Je pense que tu as tes raisons, mais tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, surtout sur ce sujet. Comment tu l'as su?"

Finn commença à lui raconter, d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'éloquence, comment il _ressentait_ certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, qu'il pouvait sentir une connexion avec une force inconnue. Il omit tout de même le fait que _leur_ connexion était ce qu'il ressentait le plus. Il lui avoua qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer cette sensation avec des mots, en n'importe quelle langue qu'il connaissait. Rey le rassura en disant que c'était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal, c'était la même chose pour elle : la Force ne s'explique pas. Elle lui avoua aussi qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose venant de Finn qu'elle avait deviné être un lien avec la Force. Elle attendait juste le moment où il se sentirait prêt à le lui dire.

Finalement, elle lui demanda d'un ton presque timide :

"-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. J'ai mis longtemps avant de me rendre compte de ce que c'était, et c'est seulement grâce à tes discussions avec la générale que j'ai découvert que je l'avais aussi.

-Ça se comprend. Mais tu sais, il ne fait pas que tu ai peur de m'en parler. On est meilleurs amis, après tout?"

Finn lui répondit avec un hochement de tête et un sourire qui se voulait convaincant, mais ses gestes ne suivaient ses pensées. Rey devait le ressentir, car elle se glissa à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur sa large épaule. Elle savait que le contact physique -en tout quand c’était de sa part ou celle de Poe- le rassurait. Elle annonça avec précaution :

"J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que ça qui te tracassait."

Le cœur de Finn s'arrêta à nouveau. Il prit une longue inspiration, se préparant à lui avouer la vérité -ou lui vendre une excuse quelconque- mais Rey le devança. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et elle lui dit d'une petite voix :

"Tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime."

Et le cœur de Finn repartit de plus belle.


End file.
